Drunken Gibberish
by animefanxNaiomix
Summary: Sasuke gets drunk. As he walks back home, Sasuke meets up with Naruto. Only that what Sasuke sees is a cute, little golden fox in need of some loving…SasuNaru oneshot, don’t like, don’t read!


Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction!  
I feel really proud, and hope you all like this piece which practically came out of nowhere.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto...I wouldn't be here today, but loaded with money at some fancy island...(wishfull thinking)

_**Pairings:** NaruSasu, minor KakaIru_

_**Summary:** Sasuke gets drunk. As he walks back home, Sasuke meets up with Naruto. Only that what Sasuke sees is a cute, little golden fox in need of some loving…NaruSasu oneshot, don't like, don't read!_

_**Warnings:** Yaoi, boyxboy love, dont like, dont read! and drunk Sasuke_

ENJOY :)

**

* * *

**

**Drunken Gibberish**

_Damn it! _Thought the Uchiha prodigy as he held on to the wall for support.

It was late, he was alone, and he had an extreme headache. How did he end up in this condition, you wonder? The answer is simple.

After Team 7's usual training, Kakashi had asked Sasuke to stay for a while longer. After that was over, it was well into the night, and Kakashi, thinking it best if he walked Sasuke home, decided to do so. In the middle of their way, he remembered he had to meet Iruka at some local bar.

He took Sasuke along, forgetting that he was a bit young. Iruka made him notice this, but it soon turned into one of their teasing sessions rather than actual concern. The owner, a gruff, huge man, had a policy of 'if you don't buy something, you're kicked out' so Sasuke, in order to wait for Kakashi, had to buy the least alcoholic drink they had, which turned out to be some fancy cocktail.

Sasuke isn't sure if that was the leats alcoholic drink they had, but it was addicting. Pretty soon, he'd emptied five glasses, and was well on his way to emptying the sixth one. It was then that he remembered he was waiting for Kakashi. Looking around, he couldn't find the pair anywhere. Surprised, he stood up shakily. On his tiptoes, he looked around the room, wondering where they could've gotten too.

Finally giving up, he began to make his way towards the door, thinking maybe the fresh air would make the nausea he was feeling leave. How wrong he was. As soon as he got out, he threw up into the nearest trash can. The pain his stomach was feeling was the worst he'd ever felt, and for a ninja, that's saying a lot.

When he'd emptied the contents of his stomach to the maximum, he began trying to make his way home. But now, his head felt as if it where being split in two, and he was growing dizzy.

And this brings us back to the beginning, with Sasuke now leaning against the wall, hoping that he'll somehow be magically transported to his bed. Of course, that didn't happen, but someone must've answered his prayers, because Naruto was walking down that very street, a few meters away.

He'd gone to buy some ramen, and stayed late helping the man. It was then he saw a dark figure against the wall of some store. They seemed pretty beat up.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice to Sasuke. The teen turned his head towards the source, only to find his team mate, Naruto. Naruto, the idiot. Naruto, the one who was growing stronger. Naruto, the annoyance of his life. Naruto…the cute, little fox.

_Wait, what? Where'd that come from?_ The Uchiha frowned. Then looked back at Naruto who was now mumbling things like 'what a stupid bastard' and 'the idiot, getting drunk' and realized that, somehow, he really did resemble a fox. A cute one at that. Sasuke wondered what it would feel like if he were to hug the little fox and fall asleep. And that's exactly what he did.

"What the hell?! Oi! Bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" shouted the blond boy, blushing as his 'rival' put his hands behind Naruto's back and brought him to his chest.

"Shut up fox, I'm trying to sleep," mumbled the darker boy.

"What the?! You can't sleep here! It's cold out and…damn, you just don't sleep on the street!"

"Shut up…"

"What the hell did you drink? It must've affected your brain!"

"Shut up…"

"I'm taking you home, andmmmhmhhhhmmmm!" Naruto's complaints were silenced when Sasuke's lips fell on his own. It was chaste, but as soon as they parted, they both knew that would mean either a turning point, or being completely despised by the other.

As they regarded each other, Naruto shyly brought his lips up again, and Sasuke smirked. This time, the kiss was more passionate, Sasuke's hands placed on the blond's waist, Naruto's playing with Sasuke's hair.

"I think going home to bed would be just fine," Sasuke smirked lazily, enjoying the bubbly feeling and Naruto's blush. Apparently, talking in drunken gibberish was very good, very good indeed.

* * *

REVIEWS FEED THE POOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flames welcome, as long as they're not about how yaoi sucks and blablabla, ok?


End file.
